yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Gutsy Bones
# |image = Gashadokuro YW5-025.png |form1 = YW11-012.png }} is a Boss Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch 2. In Yo-kai Watch Busters: Moon Rabbit Team and Yo-kai Watch 3, Gutsy Bones can be befriended, and is a Rank A Wind-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Biology Gutsy Bones is a monstrous skeleton that is as tall as a building from the hips up. Underneath the bandage on his ribcage is a beating heart. He is missing his two front teeth. He is often found with his own personal Capsule machine. Gutsy Bones is huge, powerful, and sadistic. He enjoys watching people get frustrated that they are unable to get what they want out of the capsule machines he lords over. He will also sometimes play an additional game with someone, where they can play on his personal machine, though each coin will cost something precious to that person. Anyone affected by this Yo-kai will have horrible luck with machines and become unable to obtain desired prizes. Gutsy Bones can take on willing challengers who desire to win their wanted prizes by taking them to a hellish alternate dimension and playing with his personal gashapon machine. However, each time Gutsy Bones fails to win on his machine, he takes away a prized possession from his victims, including personal traits. He can also refill his machine at will, making victory impossible. Relationships It could be said that he is the player's relationship with the Random Number Generator of the franchise's Crank-a-kai machines, as the system used in the game locks what you will get from the machine the moment a new game is started; one cannot simply reset until they get what they want from it. Nummskull Nummskull is Gutsy Bones' son. Dazzabel Gutsy Bones and Dazzabel have a child together. Moveset |40|-|Single enemy}} |50|Wind|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai scatters their money from a powerful drive to crank away.}} ||-|Two rows|Gutsy Bones celebrates obtaining a rare ball, though unfortunately for the opponents, it results in bones falling from the sky.}} ||-||High chance to give and take critical strikes.}} History Anime Nate Adams meets Gusty Bones while trying to get an Emperor Krill figure from a gashapon machine, but only getting duds. Gutsy Bones taunts Nate and puts the Emperor Krill capsule inside his personal machine, playing his game with Nate and taking something precious away from him or his Yo-kai pals (i.e. Nate's height, Whisper's attractive head wisp, Jibanyan's "nyan" verbal tick) with the promise of returning them if the Emperor Krill figure is drawn. Just when it seems like Nate will get the Emperor Krill figure, Gutsy Bones refreshes the supply of capsules in his machine and mixes them up again. In EP112, Mr. Crabbycat can see Meganyan, Gutsy Bones, and Dromp as transfer students that can easily dwarf the entire school Disrupting Class Academy. How to Befriend Yo-kai Watch Busters Use full moon coins, strong coins, and VIP coins in the VIP Crank-a-kai. Yo-kai Watch 3 Gutsy Bones can be freed from the Japanese Crank-a-kai with 5 Star Coins. Alternatively you can find him in the Busters-T mode by collecting relics. Etymology "Gutsy Bones" is a combination of "gutsy" meaning "to show determination", and "bones", due to him being a skeleton. This alludes to his Japanese name. *In Spanish, "Tripasqueletos" combine the words "tripas" (guts) and "esqueletos" (skeletons) *In French, "Grolos" comes from "gros lot" (first prize) and "os" (bone) Origin Gutsy Bones is based off of a youkai named the , this Yo-kai's Japanese name, the name meaning "rattling skull". The original creature is a giant skeleton that emerges from pauper graves or battlefields, brought to life by the lingering grudges of the deceased. It is roughly 15 times the size of an average person, although its legs and hips have long since collapsed under the weight of its upper half. Despite being so massive, it is deceptively quick to move and strike, snatching its victims from the ground and biting their heads off: however, its presence will usually be announced by a loud ringing in its victims' ears. It is a strictly nocturnal youkai, and only a brave soul that doesn't falter in its presence can force the gashadokuro to retreat. Perhaps for the sake of the general tone of the story, Yo-kai Watch's Gashadokuro discards most of the creature's darkest traits, using it instead for a wordplay: a dokuro (meaning "skull") that operates a gashapon. Nonetheless, the Yo-kai's pose and appearance bear a strong resemblance to the gashadokuro pictured in the ukiyo-e titled . Trivia In Other Languages *Japanese: ガシャどくろ Gashadokuro *Spanish: Tripasqueleto *Spanish (Latin american): Huesos Valientes *French: Grolos *German: Gierrippe *Italian: Tuttosso *Portuguese (Brazil): *Korean: *Chinese: See also * Goldy Bones * Glitzy Bones Category:Shady Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Skeleton Yo-kai